Conventional occupant protection systems include an inflatable restraint, such as an airbag that inflates when the vehicle experiences a collision or roll-over event. When the airbag is in the inflated state, it extends into the vehicle occupant compartment at a location adjacent to an occupant of the vehicle. In certain collisions or roll-over events, a curtain airbag, a seatback-mounted side airbag, and/or a seat cushion-mounted side airbag may be deployed for occupant protection. Although these conventional occupant protection systems help reduce injury to vehicle occupants, there exists a wide horizon for improvement. It is recognized that the coordination of the deployment and inflation of airbags in conventional systems is both cumbersome and inefficient. Additionally, conventional occupant protection systems are incapable of providing adequate occupant coverage in a cost-effective and efficient manner.
The present invention was conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of conventional occupant protection systems.